Heridas del corazón
by Kislev-sempai
Summary: Es un UA de los Ovas, y la personalidad de los personajes intenta basarse en ella. Kaoru contrae una enfermedad rara, antes que Kenshin. Como afectará eso a Kenshin y a su hijo. Tomoe sera un recuerdo que permanece en los corazón de los habitantes del doj


Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin me pertenece, algunas líneas de esta historia fueron tomadas de los Ovas Seisou-hen. Espero que me disculpen, no tiene ningún propósito comercial… luego de eso

**ADVERTENCIA: **No es la típica historia romántica de Kenshin y Kaoru. Pero tampoco es un K y T, eso seguro, aunque en un principio lo parezca.

**"Heridas del corazón"**

Oo.-.-Por Kislev-.-.oO

_**Capitulo I; Una promesa, un comienzo.**_

1878 en el año 9 de Meiji

Después de lo de Enishi las cosas en el Dojo empezaron a cambiar paulatinamente. Kenshin se sentía un poco más libre, el encuentro con Einishi fue una forma de despedirse de su pasado, ahora la carga de sus culpas eran compartidas. Pero era injusto para Kaoru, no importaba como mirasen la situación; ella siempre salía perdiendo.

Pero aunque él no lo sabía Kaoru lo continuaba sintiendo lejano. ¿Cómo se podía ser feliz e infeliz al mismo tiempo? No lo entendía, pero así se sentía. Ella lo tenía a su lado, esa era razón suficiente para ser feliz pero saber que nunca podría aspirar ocupar el lugar de Tomoe le causaba una profunda tristeza, ella no quería ocupar ese lugar, ella quería que él en verdad la amará… quería ser la persona mas importante en su vida.

--

Un noche Kenshin no llegaba al dojo, Kaoru paso de la preocupación al temor, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al verlo llegar a la medianoche, con un enorme ramo de jazmines. Kaoru olvido su preocupación anterior y un gran alivio refrescó su alma al verlo sano y salvo. Empezó a llorar de puro alivio y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Estaba tan asustada… Kenshin… –decía entre lagrimas

Kenshin estaba conmovido, nunca había visto a Kaoru tan triste y vulnerable. Ella se preocupaba tanto por él, no le merecía, ¿Qué veía ella en él? ¿Era lastima o… amor?

Se armo de valor y dijo – Kaoru-dono sé que nunca podré pagarle en vida todo lo que usted a hecho por mi, ni tampoco sé como agradecerle su preocupación, no sé imagina lo que eso significa para mi, por eso yo… me gustaría, …sí usted me permite,… yo quisiera saber sí usted desearía ser mi esposa – ….Que difícil y aun no acaba- … usted se ha convertido un una persona muy importante para mi, sé que mi lugar esta a su lado…

No pudo continuar pues tal parecía que Kaoru se perdió en el término "esposa"…

--

Kaoru miraba al cielo sentada en pórtico del dojo, mientras rememoraba la pelea con Einishi… y recordaba a Tomoe.

-No creo poder ocupar tu lugar en el corazón de Kenshin, pero yo voy a apoyarlo de cualquier forma, por lo tanto confíame a Kenshin… Tomoe-san.

-Kaoru ¿Qué acabas de decir? –pregunto atonita Misao, como se ella le hubiera dicho que pensaba practicarse el Jigai, aunque conociéndola ella se haría el Harakiri _(suicidio japonés) ¡pero no es el caso! _

Viendo a su amiga, en ese estado, Kaoru decidió contarle todo lo relacionado a los Yukishiro.

(…)

-_A pesar de todo quiero hacer algo por él, aunque no pueda cambiar su vida, quiero quedarme a su lado y apoyarlo. Hasta que muestre su sonrisa desde el fondo de su corazón… es lo que deseo._

-Sí las cosa son así ¡Kaoru no te cases! ¡No te cases! … arruinaras tu vida.

-Misao - Kaoru estaba asombrada por la repentina reacción de su amiga.

--

Así fue Kaoru y Kenshin se casaron y ya llevaban 12 años de matrimonio, tuvieron a Kenji poco después de casarse, se podría decir que vivían en paz, pese a que no eran una familia común. Kenshi se marchaba por un tiempo y Kenji se iba a entrenar con Hiko. Kaoru siempre los esperaba a ambos con una sonrisa.

Todo comenzó luego de cinco años de matrimonio. Su vida era placentera Kaoru era muy feliz junto con Kenshin, pero luego él empezó a sentirse culpable, como hacia años se sentía. Él tenia una vida pacifica y feliz, pero muchos de sus contemporáneos no lo eran, las guerras no habían cesado, y los problemas agobiaban a los inocentes, _la gente que asesiné ahora esta viviendo en la oscuridad, tristeza y desesperación, mi culpa es tremendamente profunda, yo que no tengo derecho a ser feliz ni a ser amado, lo soy_… de esa forma poco a poco su alma fue entrando un estado de lobreguez espiritual…

Fue en aquel momento que lo decidió: "_Aunque encontré mi respuesta nunca dejaré de pelear, incluso sin utilizar la espada, es mi deber_" Sus palabras aun resuenan a través del tiempo…

"_- He estado pensando desde que deje mi espada. Vinieron tiempos de paz. Pero la infelicidad no desaparece. Las consecuencias de la guerra. Desastres naturales, enfermedad, pobreza... Quizás nunca nos libremos de ellos. Al tiempo no le importa... Pero, si hay algo que yo pueda hacer, aun sin la habilidad de proteger a la gente con una espada. Yo no quiero estar viendo sin hacer nada... Mas bien... Ayudaría a los demás a cargar con su dolor y darles valentía... Kaoru-dono... ¿puedes tu perdonarme?_

_Ese es el camino que tú has elegido. Ten confianza y ve por el. Yo estoy mas que feliz con lo que tu ya me has dado... (Kenji)...Yo esperare por ti. No importa cuando regreses. Ambos te daremos la bienvenida a casa... Con una calida sonrisa. Prométeme que volverás… promete que nunca me dejaras sola."_

_Kenshin asintió y le sonrió._

_**Continuará…**_

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

**-**Este es un fic alternativo del Ova Seisou-hen, algo así como un universo paralelo. Tendra prioridad sobre los fic.

-No sé como clasificarlo, quisiera que fuera "angust", pero no creo que no llega a tanto. Sñif, sñif. Seguiré intentando.

-Tengo que confesarles que soy una persona que atravieza periodos de drepesión grave y estoy en una de esas etapas. La idea surgio hace mucho… pero recien ahora me animo a publicarla. Espero que sean amables. Onegai.

-No cometeré el mismo error que con los otro fic, me tomaré el tiempo necesario para redactar correctamente cada episodio.


End file.
